


FUCKING OR DYING

by MarjoStilesWinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarjoStilesWinchester/pseuds/MarjoStilesWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sacrifices keep going and only virgins seem to be the victims. Stiles is worried because he's still a virgin. so he freaks out and ask out loud for someone to fuck him and Danny kind of accept to help him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FUCKING OR DYING

**Author's Note:**

> So it is the first sex scene that I post out here so please forgive me if I suck at it (no pun intended)

"Man you know how many virgins this bitch already killed??"

He didn't wait for Scott to answer.

"Two, Scott, two!! that means that there is still one innocent virgin to be sacrificed and you know who is still a virgin??ME! Oh my god, someone needs to have sex with me. Like right now!"

As he said that Danny arrived to his locker to put his clothes on after taking a well deserved shower. Stiles didn't heard him coming and he jumped when Danny answered him.

"I'll do it!"

"Really?"

Danny seemed to think for a second and then...

"Well meet me at the school tonight and you'll see."

Stiles was looking at him like he had lose his mind but didn't had the time to say yes or no before Danny went to his next class. Stiles had now more than 8 hours to think if he would join him or not. And he spent those 8 hours asking Scott if he should go.

"Dude! Are you really thinking about doing it with Danny?tonight?"

"Well, except if you volunteer to do it, if you look around us I don't see one single person who would agree to have sex with weird sarcastic restless Stiles so Danny proposed and Stiles will probably....dispose!"

"Really?"

"Yeah Scott, really."

Scott would have kept on asking Stiles about that if professor Harris wouldn't have yelled at the both of them to shut the hell up. At the end of the class, Stiles went back to his house and went straight into his room. He jumped face first on his bed, asking his mind to put him at peace and make a decision right now. For many hours he kept changing his mind about whether or not he should go to the school tonight. And what if Danny was making a bad joke? He was still thinking about it when his phone buzzed in his pocket. What he read made him take a decision for good.

Scott: Go find him.  
Stiles: WHAT?  
Scott: argh Stiles...you're gonna make me say it, don't ya?  
Stiles: yep ;)  
Scott: if it keeps you alive then go find him. I prefer you being fucked by Danny than sacrificed by a crazy bitch because I told you not to go... happy?  
Stiles: kind of...maybe I'm a little bit nervous because...well you know why...  
Scott: I love you bro but I'm not talking about sex with you... it's far enough to know what you will be doing in about 5 hours.  
Stiles: oh my god...I'm freaking out, I'M FREAKING OUT!!! should I wear something fancy?  
Scott: why? It will end on the floor two minutes later.  
Stiles: yes you're right...ok. See ya!

 

Stiles threw his phone away, letting it land on the floor somewhere in his room. He stood up frantically and went to take a shower. As he was under the water, he started touching himself. Trying to imagine that later it will be someone else's hand touching him. Thinking that it would be better to be a little accustomed to all the different sensations he will hopefully feel this night, he started to finger himself. Getting used to the intrusion even if he was his own finger entering him took a long time. After a while he tried to add an other but it was tricky.

/Relaxing is the key, relaxing is the key./

Just as he said that he reached the bundle of nerves which made him scream a little.

/Waow.../

He kept fingering himself until he came. He finished to wash, went back to his room and got dressed. He took more time than anticipated and was close to be late. He took his keys and went to school. In front of the closed gates of the school he started freaking out again and once again his phone buzzed. It was Scott who told him not to freak out and to go. As he was putting his phone back in his pocket he received a new text. This time it was Danny who was asking him to join him at the gym, or more precisely at the showers. Well that seemed good. He climbed the gates, falling on his step like a cat for once (maybe it was a lucky night) and took off in the direction of the showers. He entered the gym almost running and went to the showers. He thought that he would find Danny waiting for him sat on a bench but no...when he arrived, the water running could be heard so he went toward the noise and found Danny already wet and naked. Well, under the water, the best is to be naked otherwise your clothes get stingy and heavy... And what a sight!! fully clothed Danny was really handsome and sexy but naked!! well he was like a greek god, muscles where you expect it to be in fantasy and never find in real life. He was the exception. He couldn't tear his eyes of off him and it took him a long time before he heard what the greek god, Danny, told him.

"huh?"

"It can be good to watch but it is even better to touch or to taste..."

Waow! He didn't imagine Danny as a blunt man who said sexy things like that...but he didn't keep thinking about it and started to undress himself and joined him under the water. He ran his trembling hands up Danny's arms, to his shoulders, stopping at his pecs and feeling one after one each of his abs and stopped abruptly, suddenly hesitant. Danny was not. He took Stiles' hand and put it on his cock. It was the only thing to get Stiles to move. He put his long fingers around and started moving slowly, trying to reproduce what he used to do to his own cock, trying to differentiate what Danny seemed to like and what he didn't. A few times later he wanted to try something else and fell down on his knees, licking the head of Danny's hard length. Danny's growled when Stiles hummed around his dick, taking him almost entirely. Before it was to late, the greek god stopped Stiles and placated him against the wall of the showers. His body was glued to Stiles' as he bit on his neck, making the young man buck right against Danny's cock. This one let his nails trace red stripes on Stiles' back before grabbing his ass cheeks. He was now the one who fell down on his knees and surprised Stiles when his tongue slipped up his crack. He did it a few times, letting Stiles getting used to the feeling of it and when he heard Stiles moan he kept going. Stiles felt the tip of Danny's tongue enter him slowly. A while later Danny heard Stiles beg him to take him.

"Please.. I'm ready."

Danny stood up and took his cock pressing the tip on Stiles' hole and gently entering him. Once fully in he stopped, waiting for Stiles to tell him to move. When it happened Danny slid back slowly and slid in as gently. Not long after that Stiles shouted at him to take him harder and faster. His untouched cock was painfully hard and dressed on his stomach but his hands were braced on the wall so he couldn't touch himself and the prospect to come without his dick being touched was quite appealing. Danny obeyed and thrust in faster then harder. Then returned to a slower rhythm (which if Stiles was being honest was maddening him) and without a warning thrust hard and fast until both of them came. They stayed like that for a minute, trying to recompose themselves, then Stiles felt Danny's cock get out of him and he slide to the floor. Danny joined him and they didn't say anything for a while enjoying the afterglow. It was Stiles (obviously) who broke the silence.

"Thanks man. I kind of owe you my life, in a way..."

Danny looked at him and smiled at him but didn't answer anything to him. A few minutes later when they both find out that their legs were alive again, they stood up, showered quickly and went to dress themselves. Stiles expected it to be a little awkward but it was like all of that never happened. As they were going out of the gym side by side, Danny spoke for the first time. And what he said surprise Stiles, making him speechless for the first time.

"Just, if you want to know, it was really good. And if you want we can do that again. Maybe next time you could fuck me... See you on monday Stiles!"

And Danny took off, just like that, not waiting for an answer or a reaction. He threw this bomb at Stiles' face and went to his bike, letting him here, unable to think or to move. Once more it was Scott who got him out of his thoughts when he called him. The first thing that came out of Stiles' mouth when he picked out his phone was: 

"Dude! It was awesome."


End file.
